What We Must Do
by Windblown.child
Summary: Sometimes the things that must be done to end a war can change have far reaching effects. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. People get hurt, but it all works out in the end. HG/SS Dub-Con
1. The Dark Lord's Call

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord's Call<p>

Severus hissed when he unexpectedly felt the Dark Mark burn on his forearm. He laid down the book he was reading and fetched his robes and mask. He stared at the silver filigree on the piece of metal and frowned. The potions master tired of the game with the Dark Lord and wanted nothing more than for the war to be over. Not for his sake, his soul was beyond salvaging, but for all the innocents and children caught up in it.

As he left his dungeon chambers, he vaguely thought of the golden trio. He scoffed inwardly at the name. As loathed as he was to admit it, Severus acknowledged that Harry was a fundamentally good person. Ron, however, was a complete waste of skin. But Hermione was truly special.

He smirked his way across the grounds. She could become a powerful witch to rival even Dumbledore, if she could escape the war unharmed. If he had to pick anyone to eventually become head of Hogwarts, he would chose the fairest of the trio.

Securing his mind, Severus apperated to the Dark Lord's call.

* * *

><p>He knelt, barring his neck to Voldemort before straightening and observing the rest of the room. A group of Death Eaters surrounded someone laying on the floor, their wands pointed at the still form. Voldemort sighed, pleased with the showing and rose from his high backed chair.<p>

"Thank you everyone for coming, I particularly wanted you here for this Severus."

The group of black robed men pulled away from their sport on the floor and watched their master. "Fenrir surprised me greatly. He returned from scouting with a pleasing gift."

The werewolf bowed, grinning at the praise. As the hulk of a man moved, Severus could make out who was laying on the cold stone floor. He resolutely stayed impassive as he recognized Hermione Granger and the Dark Lord cast a cruciatus curse on her. All of the muscles in her body tensed, pulling painfully on joints and ligaments. It took several minutes for her to allow a groan of pain past her lips. Only then did Voldemort release the spell and turn towards the potion master.

"One of Dumbledore's flock I believe. A close friend of Harry Potter and one of your own students. Am I right?"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus shuddered inside at the thought of what the evil man could make him do.

"I want you to break her. Have your fun with her and send her back as a warning that we are going to war." The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed at Snape as Bellatrix leaned close to his elbow.

"Oh my Lord, may I join in the sport?" She begged, giddy with the thought of torturing the brunette.

"You have plenty to play with. Let Severus have his way without you or Lucius spoiling it. Go on Severus, take her in the other room while we enjoy some of the fresh muggles in here."

"Thank you, my Lord." The professor bowed and tried to sound pleased.

He curled his lip at the quivering woman laying on the floor, hopping she was unconscious. As soon as he levitated her though, she opened her eyes and glared at him. Once they were secured in a nearby bedroom he dropped her on the bed and stood by the door.


	2. The Price of War

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>The Price of War<p>

Quickly he warded the room against entry, but left any silencing charms off so the others could listen. Hermione scrambled up the bed as best as she could when she was released from the hover charm.

"Stay away from me." She spat with vigor.

"Granger," He kept his voice low. "You will have to trust me."

"Like hell. I'd rather trust a mountain troll to kiss my rosy red ass."

"You must cooperate in order for us to both survive." Severus tried to reason with her as he pulled off his hood and mask in the same motion.

She gasped upon seeing her professor but she quickly narrowed her eyes. "You'll just have to kill me now." Hermione dared the older man. She prepared to fight.

Quicker than she expected, Severus lunged forward catching her wrists and twisting one arm up behind her so she was caught in his embrace. Hermione shrieked and tried to struggle but her abused muscles wouldn't obey. She tried to stifle her sobs of pain and frustration and fear.

"Cry out. Let them hear you. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to in order to survive." He whispered into her ear. "I have a plan."

Severus squeezed her wrist hard and twisted it further and Hermione screamed beautifully. "Why should I trust you?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Because I am all you have." He responded and released her. "Now, I will have to consummate with you or the Dark Lord will kill us both. It doesn't have to be forced, it can be slightly on your terms."

"And how is that supposed to help me? I'm still going to be raped by everyone else in there."

"Not if you cooperate. I can keep everyone from touching you." He sliced off two buttons from his jacket and pointed his wand at them. "Take this. If we marry right now I can save you from much of this."

"What?" Hermione looked at him as if he suddenly grew a second head. "I'm not going to marry you."

"Please Hermione. If were wed then I can claim you and no one else will touch you. When we can get away, it will give you legitimacy. And I don't plan on surviving this war. You will be free to be with and marry anyone you like." He held out the ring transfigured from the button.

"You are absolutely, bloody mad" She scoffed up at him, trying to get off the bed.

The older man grabbed her again and threw her back on the bed, landing on top of her. "Listen to me." He hissed in her face again. "You are a smart girl, powerfully resourceful. And I do not want to see you broken at the hands of the Dark Lord, for he will break you and he will greatly enjoy it. "

He let more of his weight lay on her and she whimpered. "I may not enjoy it like some, but I will hurt you permanently if you do not accept my terms."

Hermione had her eyes shut tight and felt his long black hair tickle her face. "I am trying to save you as much as I can." Slowly he felt her nod against his cheek.

"Good." He got off of her and held out the ring. "Put this on and repeat after me."

Hermione sat up and accepted the ring with a shaking hand, slipping it on her left hand as Severus did the same.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape will take you, Hermione Granger to wed."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger will take you, Severus Snape to wed."

"I invite you to my bed and give you all that I have."

"I invite you to my bed and give you all that I have."

"I swear loyalty and seal this bond now."

"I swear loyalty and seal this bond now." She finished repeating his words and looked hesitantly at him.

"Thank you for cooperating. Now we don't have much time and I know this will not be pleasant for you." He dropped his robes and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I cannot be as gentle as you deserve, but I must make a convincing memory if the Dark Lord wishes to see." The shirt was gone and Hermione's eyes were growing wider. "Also, Bellatrix and Lucius are listening at the door so I need you to be loud. Can you do that?"

She gulped and stared at his member resting flaccid among a pile of dark pubic hair. Hermione startled when he reached out and pulled hard on the sleeve of her shirt, ripping the fabric to look like a struggle.

"I understand." She whispered before pulling off her clothes and laying back on the bed.

Severus climbed over her and slowly let his weight settle over her. He wound one hand in her hair and slid his overlarge nose down her cheek. "You will have to trust me. I swore to Dumbledore I would not hurt a student. I won't hurt you."

Hermione let out a quavering sigh and he could feel her entire body shaking. Severus sat up, forcing her knees open and settling between them, half haphazardly jerking on his penis and setting his other hand on her sex. She gave a little squeak of surprise and tried to roll away.

"Don't pull away from me." Snape growled, pushing her hip back down on the bed.

Sure she wouldn't try to escape again he ran his fingers between her legs, trying to gather some of her natural moisture and illicit more. His cock fully erect, he held himself over her again and placed the head of his member at her opening.

"I want you to scream." He commanded as he thrust powerfully into her.

Hermione's eyes flashed open at the intrusion and she screamed in pain feeling her flesh tear. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and she tried to turn her face into the pillow. Severus rested, the sensation of being sheathed so tightly almost too much for him to resist.

"Please tell me you weren't a virgin." He groaned in realization. Hermione barely nodded.

"Then I am doubly sorry for this."

He began to move, thrusting shallowly and palming one of her breasts. She cried out again when he bit her collarbone hard enough to leave marks. The stimulation of his cock and his long celibacy brought his end closer than he anticipated. As he neared his end, Snape pulled her hair with one hand and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her arm, leaving distinct bruises and she screamed again.

Snape let out a hoarse shout as he spilled inside her and quickly got up. Hermione rolled over into a ball but he saw she resolutely held back her tears.


	3. Spinner's End

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>Spinner's End<p>

"Get dressed and follow me. Don't fight anything I do. You're almost free." He donned his own clothes, and settled the mask into place.

Hermione hissed at the dull ache when she moved off the bed, noticing the patch of blood left on the sheets. She dressed quickly, not trying to right her mussed hair and she stood by his side at the door.

"You've done well, just be strong a little longer." He took a look at the hard set to her eyes and raised a hand gently to the side of her face. "I apologize for stealing your innocence from you, but we must do such things to end this war."

"And you didn't enjoy it at all?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I lost the taste for hurting people long before you were born. Now just a bit more and we can leave."

Severus opened the door and strode down the hallway towards the meeting room. Once there, he threw open the doors and greeted the Dark Lord. Hermione trailed after him like a lost puppy.

"Thank you my Lord, for that spot of fun." He raised his head and looked back at the bushy haired woman. "But I rather like this one. Would your Lordship allow the slight boon of my keeping her? She just screams so pretty." Severus purred the last words and allowed the slightest upturn to the corner of his mouth.

"Come here Severus." Riddle beckoned with his long finger. "I want to see how you made her scream."

Snape drew closer to the pale man and knelt. Voldemort dove into his mind and he pushed forward the memory of Hermione screaming as he plugged into her the first time and her curling into a ball when he finished.

"You have done adequately Severus. I have no need of her so you may have her. Enjoy your weekend but be prepared on Monday." The Dark Lord dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you my Lord." Severus leered at the young woman before grabbing her hair and nuzzling into her neck "We can leave now but you are not yet out of danger. Come with me." He spoke quietly and she allowed one fat tear to roll down her cheek. "Yes, you and I will have much more fun." Severus growled louder for the rest of the Death Eaters.

He released her hair and walked toward the apparition point. She joined him and let her head sag against his chest in exhaustion as he pulled her close to disapparate.

* * *

><p>Hermione saw dawn approaching when they stopped spinning. Instead of the rising spires of Hogwarts she saw only stubby chimneys and derelict buildings. She stopped following the older man.<p>

"Where are we?"

"My house. Come with me." He answered quickly.

"Why can't we go to Hogwarts?" She still hadn't moved.

"Get inside" Snape commanded.

"No. Tell me why we can't go back to Hogwarts" Hermione stuck her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Get your stubborn hide in the house." He roared.

When she opened her mouth to argue, he backhanded her hard enough to sting, but not enough to knock her down. Snape grabbed her collar and forced her up the short walk and into a brick building.

"I warned you not to question me. Now, we are walking a very thin line. I will not let you ruin our chance at winning this war." The potions master snarled into her face after slamming the door and pinning her against it.

"You are bright, so I will say this only once. I am supposed to be having my wicked way with you all weekend before the battle on Monday. We cannot go to Hogwarts because there are spies there and they will report to him that I let you go. You are safest here and I will not risk everything again."

He glowered at her for a moment before releasing her. "Sit. There." He pointed at a chair in the living room.

Hermione complied. "I'm sorry Professor. I wasn't thinking. I'm just tired and hungry and I hurt." She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her knees up.

Severus watched the woman he had helped escape crumple back into a girl, meek and unsure and emotional. He sighed and walked into the kitchen. Soon he returned holding a plate full of food.

"Eat." She took the plate and began devouring it with gusto.

He made sure she continued to eat before walking into another room. Severus returned with two potions. Holding them out to her, he finally really looked at her. No longer did she look as innocent as she had as a child in potions. Now she held a hard look in her eyes and despite her fragility, she really was a strong woman.

"Drink these. One will help with the after effects of the crucio and the other will help you heal. Shower quickly and go to sleep, you will be exhausted."

Hermione obeyed, finishing the potions and the last bit of bread from the plate. She went into the bathroom he indicated and stripped down. Grimacing she climbed into the shower and wiped at the blood and semen staining her inner thighs. Soon the combination of food, healing potions and the warm water made her terribly sleepy and she finished her wash, putting on the sleep wear Severus had left out for her.

When Hermione emerged she found a blanket and a glass of water next to a transfigured couch. She laid down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Surprisingly she didn't immediately fall asleep, instead she stared around the sitting room and pondered over the man down the hall. She honestly didn't know if she should think of him as a professor, captor, or rescuer. Hermione knew from years as his student that he could be a dangerous man. But that he even bothered to rescue her confused her. And she couldn't think of a single time he had intentionally hurt her or any other student.


	4. Why

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>Why<p>

For almost an hour she just laid there, looking at the ceiling, trying to reconcile the man she was now officially married to. Their accounts at Gringotts would merge and she would have rights to any of his property, and he to hers. She had equally consummated the marriage and twiddled the ring on her finger. It was small and simple, meant to be unnoticed. Experimentally she tried to pull off the ring. Unsurprisingly it wouldn't budge.

Hermione let her hands fall back to her sides and she gasped as a spasm went through her shoulder. Soon every muscle was twitching, clenching, and straining against her skeleton. She groaned at the pain, almost as bad as the initial crucio. One desperate cry escaped her lips and she sobbed helplessly into a cushion.

Severus heard the cry, much later than he figured it would be. Silently he applauded her willpower but he couldn't fall straight asleep like he assumed he would. No other sound issues from the sitting room and he slipped out of his bed. Silently he entered the sitting room and peered through the darkness at the couch. The blanket had fallen down and Hermione was stretched out on the cushions, all of her muscles bunched up. Severus could see the sheen of sweat on her skin and her eyes were open looking at him.

He knew the pain she was enduring. Had experienced it enough times before to appreciate how strong the bushy haired woman was to resist screaming. Severus had screamed himself hoarse while in the grips of the aftershocks enough times before. Now watching the pretty woman before him, he couldn't just stand by and watch, after all, he had truly lost his taste for watching suffering.

Slowly he approached her, watching for any sign she did not want his presence. Softly he laid his hand on her foot. The skin felt incredibly thin under his callused fingers and colder than it should be. Watching her face, Severus began rubbing the cramps out of her muscles, first one foot then the other. When he started on her calves she forced her mouth to work.

"Why?" Hermione groaned.

Severus took a moment before answering, causing her to moan when he pressed a specific knot of muscles. "Because I know that the after effects can be worse than the original curse sometimes."

"But why?"

"That is how the curse was designed." He switched calves.

"No Severus. Why did you help me?"

He startled at the use of his first name. "Because you could do great things if you survive this war. We need people like you."

She seemed to nod and stopped talking, just letting him rub her muscles into relaxed submission. By the time he finished her arms and shoulders, Hermione had fallen asleep. Severus tucked the blanket over her and returned to his room.

* * *

><p>Hermione slept almost to dinner when she woke to find Severus sitting in a chair reading a book. Her stirring drew his attention away from the tome and he pointed at the glass of water sitting next to the couch.<p>

"Drink that."

Hermione obeyed, draining the glass and she immediately understood why he had left the water out. Her muscles screamed for more water, a stabbing pain started behind her eyes.

"May I get more?" She asked meekly, trying to gauge the older man's temperament.

Wordlessly he reached for the glass and filled it. Hermione tried to swing her legs off of the couch and gasped at the soreness.

"Just sit there." The potions master directed, handing over the water. "The Dark Lord will likely be summoning me soon. I am sure he will learn about the marriage. While I am gone, feel free to explore, everything here is yours as well."

At that moment the mark burned. "I must go now. I will return soon. Don't over exert yourself. You will be weak until tomorrow."

"Please be careful." The Gryffindor looked down at her hands laying crumpled in her lap.

Severus stood and donned the Death Eater garb. He quickly left the house when he saw Hermione shiver upon seeing the mask again. After he disapparated, the brunette lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. Mentally she berated herself for wishing him well. After 20 years of spying she was sure he knew better than anyone how to stay alive. Panic washed over her. What if he didn't come back. Perhaps Voldemort would kill him. She rubbed the ring on her left hand and slumped back on the couch.


	5. Traditions

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>Traditions<p>

Two hours later, Severus returned to find Hermione had only gotten up to relieve herself and eat a little cheese. He wearily dropped his robe in the chair and just stood for a moment. The brunette saw the tremors starting in his hands and face. She forced herself off the couch and steered him to sit down.

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

Severus nodded tiredly. "But there is nothing he can do about it now."

"Let me help you." She soothed when he tried to get up. "Where is the potion you gave me?" She laid her hand on his knee.

"Bedroom. Cabinet. Blue bottle. Bring two vials."

The Gryffindor hurried as much as her battered body would allow and brought back the potion. Severus rested his head back and had his eyes closed. Hermione gently touched his hand.

"Here. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Just let me sleep." The older man mumbled and sat up enough to drink the potions.

Severus fell asleep on the couch and Hermione took his place in the chair, picking up the book he has laid down hours before. The tremors got worse and soon he was gritting his teeth and straining against the pain. The Gryffindor slid out of the bed and tried to wake the older man.

He would not break the surface to consciousness so she returned the favor and began massaging his feet and legs. Her own muscles protested at kneeling on the floor and the repetitive moments but she saw how much it helped. When she began massaging the his left hand she was caught off guard by the identical ring he wore. She had already forgotten about her own.

The long thin fingers of the potions professor closed around hers and she looked at his face. He was studying her intently. Wordlessly he sat up from the couch, grimacing at the pain. When she tried to help him, he pushed her firmly away.

"Leave me be. I don't need your pity." Severus growled at her and started down the hall.

Before the older man had managed to close the door to his room, she called after him. "It's not pity, Severus." He ignored her.

* * *

><p>When her stomach growled, Hermione went into the kitchen and began digging through the wizard equivalent of an icebox. A small confused sound behind her made her turn around and drop the hunk of meat she had found.<p>

An ancient house elf stood in the kitchen as well. "Mistress should be resting. Nonny cook. Nonny cook for Mistress."

"I was just going to make something for Severus as well." Hermione picked up the meat again and stood uncertainly.

"Mistress let Nonny cook." The house elf held out her frail hands for the meat.

"But you don't have to do all the cooking. Nonny? Is that your name?"

The diminutive elf nodded vigorously. "Nonny wants to cook for Mistress and Master."

"Oh very well." She handed over the food and got out of the elf's way. After a few minutes and the meat was cooking on a stove, Hermione couldn't contain her curiosity. "Nonny, how long have you known Severus?"

"Nonny taken care of Master for..." She squinted her eyes in concentration. "Since the Dark Lord rose the first time."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"Not ever. Nonny is good house elf and Master is good Master. He made old Master stop hurting Nonny and brought me here."

Hermione sighed and looked down the hallway towards the door to his bedroom. She looked down when she felt Nonny tug on the hem of the shirt she wore.

"Dinner is ready mistress."

"Thank you Nonny." The brunet patted the elf on the head. "I'll just take it to him, all right?"

Hermione carried the one of the plates to his door and knocked. Only a moment passed before he opened it. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his hair was tangled.

"I brought you dinner." She pushed the plate at him. "I know you didn't get anything earlier."

When he took the plate she began to walk away but he grunted. "Wait." He closed the door. A moment later he returned holding a small box.

"It is traditional for the women of the family to wear this. The spell will wear off that one soon." He handed her the box to examine.

Inside was a terribly old looking ring, impossibly delicate but not overstated. Clearly decades of women had worn it. Hermione picked it up from where it was nestled among velvet folds and pulled off the transfigured ring. She replaced it with the heirloom and smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Severus. For everything." She smiled at him and went back to the sitting room.


	6. The Battle Begins

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>The Battle Begins<p>

When Hermione woke, she stretched experimentally and found that she felt only a little soreness. She went into the bathroom and started her day, wondering what she could get Nonny to make her for breakfast. A new set of clothes were laid out in the bathroom for her and she pulled on the comfortable jeans and muggle t-shirt after her shower, amazed at how normal she felt suddenly. Absolutely famished, the brunette went into the kitchen.

Nonny was sitting on the counter next to the stove, swinging her legs back and forth, while Severus flipped bacon. Neither noticed her enter the room as they were engrossed in conversation.

"Master gave Mistress pretty ring."

"It's tradition Nonny."

"Little Snapes come soon?"

"No. There will be no little Snapes."

"But mistress pretty. Make cute little baby Snapes." Nonny clearly wanted to see some babies.

"Nonny, do you remember when I brought you here?" The elf nodded. "There is another battle coming very soon." He sighed and set down the spatula. "I won't survive this one. I'm in too deep." He leaned over the counter and hung his head.

Nonny's ears drooped. "No little baby Snapes after?" The elf glanced over and spotted Hermione and instantly brightened. "Good morning Mistress."

Severus looked slightly panicked for a moment before he wiped all emotion from his face. "Why don't you go find something to clean Nonny."

Hermione and Severus ate together at a small table in a separate dining room. The older man still looked tired and haggard and Hermione tried to help out where she could, carrying the juice and pulling out his chair for him. When he had sat down, the Gryffindor swooped down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Severus." She smiled brightly and sat down for her own breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, just leave that for Nonny. I want to show you something." He got up from the table stiffly and she followed.<p>

Together they ascended a set of stairs away from the main area of the house. At the top, two doors faced them. Severus opened the door on the left and held it open for Hermione to enter. The brunette was silent with her hands over her mouth when she saw the room.

It was decorated tastefully in browns and greens and silver accents. A large four poster bed sat on the far side of the room, carved out of oak and stained a deep chestnut brown. A matching armoire and vanity were against opposite walls and another door hung open to a large bathroom.

Severus touched her hair, pulling it aside "This is your room" He breathed against her neck.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "Why are you giving me this?"

"My wife can't sleep on a couch in the sitting room." He kissed her lightly on the delicate skin behind her ear. "There is something better for you though."

They exited the room and he opened the second door. She gasped upon seeing the room completely filled with books. The walls were covered, piles sat on tables, and every spare space was packed with them. Hermione looked questioningly at the older man.

"May I?"

"Every book here is yours. And you can have access to my private collection in the lab downstairs."

"But this is too much!" She gaped at him.

"Nonsense. I swore all that I have to you, and so here it is."

Hermione turned in a slow circle in center of the room. "There are so many."

"This was my mother's sanctuary. The only place my father would not go. He hated learning." Severus ran his fingers over a well worn chair.

"Your father was like Him, wasn't he?" She looked sadly at the taller man.

"Not nearly as evil or as powerful, but he was vicious." He glowered at the floor and shook his head. "Never mind. Feel free to read anything you like. The entrance to the lab is accessed by running his finger down the spine of that book."

He pointed at the oldest book in the room. "If you do go down there, please be careful. There are more dangerous ingredients than in the store room at Hogwarts"

Severus turned away but Hermione stopped him. "Will I be living here now?"

He just looked at the younger woman for a moment. "You can decide that after the battle." He left her standing in the library.

* * *

><p>They went about the rest of their day on separate floors of the house, only meeting when they ate lunch and dinner. Nonny bustled around cleaning everything, smiling and humming to herself, clearly pleased at having her master home and a new mistress.<p>

Nothing happened until late that night. Severus dropped the book he had been reading when the mark on his arm burned viciously. He slapped his other hand over it and glanced around. Clearly the battle was soon to begin. The tall man pulled out the letter be had prepared earlier and tied it to his owl. Missive sent, he snapped his fingers for his house elf. Instantly Nonny appeared.

"What can be doing for Master?"

"The battle is beginning. I need you to keep Hermione here until the battle is won or lost. Do not let her leave this house or contact anyone until there is word from the Order. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." The elf sighed sadly. "Do be careful and come back to make little baby Snapes."

"There won't be any babies for this name Nonny. Maybe for another, but no little Snapes."

Severus left his elf standing sadly, ears drooping and he ascended the stairs to the library. Hermione held a large tome over her chest and dosed in the comfiest chair. For a moment he looked at the young woman. She had been terribly brave, doing what had to be done in order to survive. And so purely good, even after he ripped her innocence from her, she seemingly held no ill will against him for his part in it.

He sighed. The Slytherin never deserved to have someone like her. Gently so as not to wake her, he smoothed her bushy hair and kissed her cheek. Her scent surrounded him and he resisted waking her just to see her eyes again. Severus realized he wanted to survive the war, just to make her properly his. But he frowned, she would hate him in the end. She deserved someone her own age, someone pure and unbroken by wars. Severus looked down at the Gryffindor and swore he would let her go, if only to allow her to be free.

Quietly he left the house in his Death Eater garb and apperated to the staging point near Hogwarts.


	7. The Return to Hogwarts

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>The Return to Hogwarts<p>

Hermione woke from her nap and stretched. She had never appreciated how good it felt to be healthy and she enjoyed it. Looking at the time, she went downstairs to say goodnight to Severus before he retired for the night. Instead of the dark man reading in the sitting room, she found Nonny dejectedly scrubbing the floor.

"Where's Severus?" She asked, noticing that his bedroom door was open.

"Master said the battle begins."

"What?" Hermione shrieked. "I have to help Harry and the others."

Nonny twisted her ears. "Master be saying Mistress must stay here until the battle is over."

"I can't just stay here." The brunette protested reaching for the door.

When she pulled, the door remained firmly shut. Hermione tried the windows with the same result. She even resorted to hacking at the door and windows with a heavy cast iron pan to no avail.

"Nonny, open the door." Hermione commanded, still catching her breath after the attack on the door.

"Can't Mistress. Master said you must stay." Nonny just looked sadly at her mistress as the Gryffindor sank to her knees and sobbed.

Hermione cried herself to sleep after realizing she didn't have her wand and couldn't have helped even if she had been able to get to the battle.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Hermione found herself laying uncomfortably on the floor near the door using the abused pan as a pillow. She stiffly rubbed her eyes and tried to rub some blood back into her leg where it had gone numb. A tapping caught her attention and she spotted an owl holding a piece of parchment. The Gryffindor rushed over and was relieved when she could push open the window and retrieve the missive. Quickly she opened it, afraid at what it might say. Minerva McGonagall's handwriting sprawled hastily across the page.<p>

_Hermione,  
>I only just received word of your safety. We all feared the worst when you did not return from your parent's house. I do not know where you are, but I hope you will return to us soon. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are quite anxious to see you. You may have heard that the final battle took place last night and we are the victors. The Dark Lord is dead. Please come back to Hogwarts.<br>Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Nonny!" She shouted for the elf who appeared instantly.

"Can you take me to Hogwarts?"

"Yes Mistress. We go now?"

"Yes. We go now."

The diminutive elf placed her tiny hand over Hermione's and they popped out of the house on Spinner's End and landed in the remains of the entrance hall. A huge commotion started around the brunette as everyone ran to check on her.

"Where were you Hermione?"

"What happened?"

"Who's elf is that?"

"Why weren't you here?"

Questions were shouted at her from all sides until her head of house came to her rescue.

"Shoo now, all of you. There is much work to do." The severe matron flapped her hands at the sea of redheads, concerned students, and helpful staff.

Hermione looked around for the potions master, but didn't see him anywhere. "Where's Severus?"

The older woman didn't answer, instead she lead the way to a deserted classroom. "Hermione, there were many casualties. We lost Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks, and Dumbledore." She sniffled. "We can't find Severus anywhere but all of the Death Eaters have been captured." Minerva blew her nose on a tartan hankie. "But where have you been? How did you escape?"

For a moment, the bushy haired Gryffindor couldn't speak. When her voice returned, Hermione told her mentor of being kidnapped on her way to visit her parents, Severus' plan for her escape and subsequent enactment, and being held captive by her own house elf.

"Only please don't tell anyone what I had to do." Hermione begged as McGonagall wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Oh you poor, poor child. I wish none of this had ever happened. I won't breathe a word to anyone." She blew her nose again. "Oh you're so brave." The old woman pulled her student into a firm embrace.

And thus everyone began to rebuild.


	8. The Year After

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>The Year After<p>

Hermione replaced her lost wand, helped everyone rebuild Hogwarts, and spent her nights at Spinner's End. The school reopened for the final month of the year. More for some sense of normalcy than for educational purposes as the school population was severely diminished by parents wanting their children safe at home.

The fairest third of the golden trio returned for the final month of her seventh year and took her NEWTS. After her last exam she looked at herself in the mirror and saw something different. She had gained weight, and soon suffered bouts of nausea in the mornings. Two months after being kidnapped by Voldemort, she realized she was pregnant.

She remained at Spinner's End once school was out and avoided everyone. Hermione hid her pregnancy and her marriage, subtly asking for news on finding Severus body. After six months she was forced to give up as none of the aurors would devote any more time to it.

Life moved on around her. Harry and Ron became aurors, school resumed in the fall, and Nonny prepared for the baby, always muttering about the little Snape. Hermione gave up looking for work when she examined her Gringotts account and found a vault full of gold Galleons and not the small pile of Sickles that usually sat in the corner. When she had married the potions professor, everything he had became hers and he had clearly been saving for quite some time.

Nine months passed from her kidnapping, and Hermione gave birth to a little girl. But the baby was stillborn. She never even took a breath. Hermione held her child for hours before the nurses took the tiny body away. She was broken.

Nonny made sure the brunette ate regularly and that the house stayed clean. Hermione just read in the library or knit little clothes and hats. She would never go near Severus' bedroom or his lab. Instead she left them how they were, a vague hope that he would return.

Every Friday, Hermione would make the short walk to the cemetery where her daughter was buried and she would place whatever newest knitting creation on the grave. She would read the simple headstone over and over. '_Fay Jean. Stillborn but cherished._' Silently she would return to the house Severus had left her and begin knitting again.

* * *

><p>A year to the day that Hermione had been kidnapped and married Severus Snape, she gently placed the little onesie she had made on the grave. She looked around for what felt like the hundredth time for the knitting that would always go missing before she returned the next Friday. She read the headstone again and cried for all the unfairness in the world. Fay should have lived. Severus should have lived. So many other lives should never have been lost. But she never regretted being rescued by the dark potions master.<p>

Tears blurred her eyes as she leveled her new wand at the tiny headstone and blasted one more word into it's stone surface. It now read '_Fay Jean Snape. Stillborn but cherished._' Snow began to fall and melt into her tears as she crumpled to the ground and wept.

She wasn't sure his long she laid there when she was disturbed by someone walking. Not wanting to deal with a curious muggle or nosy wizard, Hermione ignored them. Everything else she ignored went away. A hand settled on her shoulder and she remained limp. Vaguely she wondered how long he had stood outside the little gate to the cemetery before he approached her. More tears tracked down her face and the man laid his cloak over her shivering shoulders. He sat with her for a long time before the sun began to sink behind the silver clouds.

As she tried to sit up, he spoke softly so she had to struggle to hear him. "Do you still bear his name?"

"Yes." She wouldn't look at him so she stared at her hands crumpled in her lap and the finely made ring.

"After what he did to you a year ago, you never let him make good on the agreement." It wasn't a question.

"What would you know about it? I wanted to hate him that night, wanted to tear his eyes out. But then he saved me, kept me safe, gave me all he had, and gave me a daughter." Hermione scrubbed at the dampness on her face. "He gave me Fay and died in the great battle. I never even found his body to bury with his daughter." She sobbed again.

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty, did everything so you could be free. He wanted you to find someone to love you, that you could love back." A deep sadness crept into his voice.

"Who are you and how do you know about any of this?" She asked angrily and finally looked at him.

The emotions that slid across her face worried him and yet gave him hope. "They said you died. You never came back." She accused.

"I told you a year ago that I would make you free after the war and I tried. But I failed the moment Fay was conceived." He now wouldn't look at the young woman next to him. "I've been watching you since the war, I come here and sit with her after you leave. She would have been brilliant and beautiful."

"She had your hair." Hermione chuckled sadly. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Neither did I. I thought I was saving you, but now I see that I failed."

"And I thought I had failed you, your memory. When she never cried, I thought I had done the worst thing imaginable to your memory." She began heaving great sobs again, hiding her face in her hands.

"Such is the curse among our kind, why each child is so precious. Three in four are always stillborn." He sighed. "I don't blame you in the slightest."

Absolved, Hermione stopped crying and just stared at the little headstone. "I'm tired of hiding my name." She mumbled. "I want my husband back."

"Even if he never treated you like his wife?"

"We must do such things to end this war." She quoted his words from a year ago back at him.

"I wish I hadn't had to do all the things I did. There are atrocities in my past that would disgust you." He shivered at the memory of the things he had done.

"So long as they remain in the past." Hermione was studying him.

"You deserve someone young and whole." He still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"None of us are any more." Delicately she slid her left hand onto his knee.

"The sad thing is, that is completely true." Severus sighed.

"Why are you trying to talk me into leaving?"

"Because I could never let you go." He took her hand in his, their rings resting together. "You still wear it." He noticed.

"So do you." She retorted, a small smile curling her lips.

"It gave me hope. That the war would end some day. That you would find happiness. That I could belong somewhere." He trailed off and let his hand slip from hers.

"You belong at home, with me." Hermione caught his hand and held it firmly. "I know Nonny has missed you."

"Have you?" He finally allowed himself to look at the younger woman.

"Let me show you."


	9. Home Again

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>Home Again<p>

Together they got to their feet and brushed away the snow that had gathered on their hair and shoulders. Hermione wouldn't let the older man pull his hand away and by the time they left the little cemetery he didn't want to. They walked in solemn silence to the house Severus had grown up in and for a moment he didn't want to go any further. It was the hopeful look the brunette Gryffindor gave him that made him join her on the stoop.

They entered the house and Severus actually wondered if it was the same one he had left a year earlier. Hermione had considerably brightened the place, replacing dark wallpaper with bright cheery patterns, and opening windows. The single thing that stopped him cold when he entered the sitting room, was seeing the book he had been reading the night of the war still laying in the exact same place he dropped it.

Hermione followed his line of sight. "I kept expecting you to come back." She sighed. " I also didn't touch your room or the lab. I wanted it to still be home to you when you came back."

"How did you know I would?" He watched her play with the ring on her hand.

The brunette spun it completely around her finger. "Hope." And then she smiled.

Severus just looked at the younger woman, face unreadable for a moment, then he pulled her into a tight embrace. "For the first time in my life, this is home."

Hermione pressed her face into his chest and slipped her arms around his waist. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you."

"You missed me." He sighed against her hair. "Why?"

"Because I started caring when you rubbed my feet, even though you didn't have to. And I could have used your skilled hands while pregnant with Fay." She joked.

Severus squeezed her tighter and breathed in her scent. Still the same as the day he left. "Let's go upstairs." She tilted her head up and breathed the words against his neck.

Slowly the potions master held her at arms length. "Would you really invite me to your bed?"

"I invite you to my bed and give you all that I have." She whispered the vow.

Gently, as if afraid he would hurt her, Severus raised his hand to her cheek and felt the velvety skin there. Minutely, she tilted her head up and he took the invitation. He kissed the younger woman gently, barely brushing their lips together.

"Come upstairs." She cajoled.

"But I don't want to hurt you again." He was obviously slightly dumbfounded that she would invite him to her bed.

"You didn't hurt me then, and I know you won't hurt me now." The older man still didn't move. "You said you regretted not being able to be gentle then, so make it up to me now. Show me what it can really be like." Hermione rested her head on his chest again.

If she hadn't been pressed up against him, she likely would have missed the tiny nod of his head. Hermione lead the older man up the stairs and through the door on the left.


	10. Properly Reunited

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>Properly Reunited<p>

Severus felt like he was dreaming, floating along through some teasingly wonderful dream that would end with him crashing down hard and alone. But then Hermione laid her hands flat on his chest and tiptoed to kiss him. The gentle fluttering against his lips made him close his eyes in hope that it was real.

Slowly she slid her hands under the thick wool of his robe and pushed it off of his shoulders. She pressed her face into his chest again and nuzzled the warm material. Severus forgot to breath until he brought his arms up and hesitantly touched her back. When the younger woman muttered something into his clothes he let go.

"I said don't let go." She said more clearly.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, he ran his hand over her back, holding her close, inhaling the scent of her hair. Hermione deftly undid the buttons on his jacket and slid it off before giving his shirt the same treatment. Then for one breathless moment, she nuzzled his bare chest like a large cat, humming her satisfaction.

Severus remembered to breathe again and hesitantly touched the hem of her shirt. "May I?"

She moved back just enough to raise her arms and nod. The older man rolled the fabric up until he could pull it off over her head. Severus barely touched her skin, almost afraid she would shatter if he was too harsh. His gentle touch brought goosebumps across her flesh and she laughed under her breath. The tiny movement rippled her stomach, soft and flat, with the barest of white lines remaining as proof of her previous pregnancy.

Severus was fascinated with her belly button and sunk to his knees to kiss the divot. He lightly ran his lips across her stomach, holding her hips still, before moving upwards. In a fit of selfishness he pressed his face between her breasts and inhaled. She slid her fingers through his hair, barely scraping his scalp and sending waves of pleasure down his spine as he smoothed his hands over her breasts.

He reached behind her back and tugged at the strap of her bra, unable to unhook the clasp. But before she could do it for him, he just pulled it up over her head, allowing her breasts to bounce free where he was instantly captivated by them again. He nuzzled and rubbed his face against her smooth skin, delighting in the soft roundness of her form.

More sure of himself, Severus leaned back slightly and fingered the band of her pants, begging permission with his eyes. Her smile was all the answer he needed and he quickly undid the fastenings, sliding them down her hips. Severus planted kisses on her hips, thighs, knees, and stomach, delighting in the breathy moans that issued from her mouth.

Leaving her panties in place he stood and captured her mouth with his. So intent was he on remembering to breath but unwilling to break the kiss, that he didn't notice Hermione had undone his trousers until he felt her cool hand on his member. The sensation blew little sparks behind his eyelids and he moaned low on his throat.

Hermione pushed his trousers down and backed toward the bed, falling backwards into its enveloping embrace. Severus kicked off his pants and stood for a moment with his fingers plucking at the elastic of his boxers. She wetted her lips and nodded so he pushed those to the floor as well.

Fighting the urge to run, Severus let the younger woman examine his fully aroused form. She finally hooked her thumbs in her panties and kicked them off to the floor. The brunette then opened her arms and smiled. Carefully he crawled on top of her and just embraced her, exhilarated by the feeling of her naked body pressed against his. She wrapped her legs around his hip and pulled him close, trapping his fully erect cock between their bodies.

His hips involuntarily twitched forward increasing the friction between them. Severus bit his lip and forced his body to remain completely still. Hermione finally whispered in his ear. "I want to feel you inside me."

Quickly losing all conscious thought, he angled his hips and positioned himself at her opening. The instant he felt her tense up, he tried to get off of her but she clung to him.

"Please, don't run away. I just need some time to relax." She spoke calmly and he allowed himself to be pulled over her again.

This time however, he delicately slid his fingers down to her sex and caressed her warm folds until her legs parted and she relaxed. When his thumb caressed the bundle of nerves centered at her clitoris she moaned again and arched her back slightly. Combining the sweeping motion of his thumb with a delicate press of his finger he breached her inner folds and nearly came undone when she mewled.

Severus kept up the ministrations until Hermione begged him for more and tried pulling his hips even with hers. This time, when he positioned himself at her entrance, she used her legs and pulled him down into her hot folds. The Gryffindor cried out in pleasure as he sunk full to the hilt inside her.

Unable to help his desire, he began thrusting and sucked on her neck. Hermione rolled her hips with each thrust, rubbing her clit against him. Unexpectedly she clenched all of her muscles, moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure. The older man quickly followed with a few quick thrusts into her spasming body.

Severus bonelessly rested his weight on his elbows and let his head rest against her collarbone. He couldn't resist kissing her skin until he felt something wet against his cheek. The older man looked at her and tried to scramble away again when he saw her eyes squeezed shut and tears clinging to her lashes. But as he tried to pull away she clung tightly to him.

"I hurt you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Severus attempted to remove her arms and escape.

"I didn't know it could feel like that." Hermione sighed into his neck.

Instantly he froze. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No! That was amazing." She kissed him passionately. "Thank you for coming back."

"Thank you for giving me a chance." He hugged her tightly and actually laughed. "Mine." He growled possessively.

"Yours." She agreed.


	11. The End

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. This is not a happy go lucky romantic story. There is less than consensual sex in this story.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

An hour later they finally released each other and they cleaned up the sticky mess before donning bathrobes and descending the stairs to the kitchen. Hermione entered the room first and stopped in the doorway when she saw Nonny with her hands on her hips glaring up at her.

"Mistress missed lunch and is late for dinner. Nonny want Master back too but he's not here. Mistress must stay healthy and eat."

"Nonny I apologize for being late. I didn't forget, I just got distracted. Now do you have enough for a guest?"

One of the elf's ears drooped in confusion, taking in her attire. "Guest? Mistress has a guest?"

Severus stepped through the doorway and watched as the old elf went from confused, to angry, to disbelieving. "Master?" Nonny lightly touched the edge of his robe. "Master back for good?"

"Yes." He nodded at the tiny being.

"Well get up there and make more baby Snapes!" The elf demanded, pointing at the stairs.

"Peace Nonny, if I have anything to say about it there will be little baby Snapes." Severus raised his hands in mock surrender. "If Mrs. Snape agrees, that is."

"I think I might agree with that." Hermione smiled and kissed his jaw. "But for now, dinner."


End file.
